Hand and wrist orthoses exist in the market today and are adapted to support the wrist, hands, and fingers of a patient to accomplish a plurality of corrective functions. However, such devices are often difficult to place on the patient's hand, or to be removed therefrom. They are not normally adaptable to accommodate a resting position of the hand. The liners for such devices are often difficult to assemble and disassemble, and are sometimes not easily cleaned.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a resting hand orthosis which offers a resting hand position following injury or post surgery conditions.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hand orthosis which will provide support for unstable wrists and which can be used for treatment of wrist and finger contractures.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a hand orthosis which fully extends the joints and supporting arches of the hands to enhance increased mobility and to monitor functional alignment.
A still further object of this invention is to prevent hyperextension of the wrist in the spastic patient, and to prevent inadvertent removal of the orthosis.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hand orthosis having a liner that is not affixed to the supporting splint by structural features of the splint itself.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.